The Price of Arrogance
by Universe
Summary: An alternate ending for the ending to the Frieza Saga. It's not very long, but I think it would have been a better and more dramatic way for Frieza to meet his fate. (I hope you like it...I've never written a story before ^_^;;)


This is the first time I have ever dared to write. It is a tad intimidating to appear in a new place for the first time, but no matter what, tell me if I suck or not, OK? The story is kinda alternate universe, because I'm giving the Frieza Saga a different ending. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy the tale.

The Price of Arrogance

"No! Get down!" Goku shouted, barely even audible above the deafening explosions and roaring winds of the dying planet Namek. His golden hair and turquoise eyes stood out, highly visible among the darker colors as the planet convulsed in its death throes.

Frieza's purple headpiece sparkled in the light, then reflected a demonic red color as his _Tsuibi Kienzans_ closed in behind him. He ducked, just in time, and felt the wind as the two red disks flew past. "Foolish Monkey!" He shouted, throwing his arms forward to send the two _Tsuibi Kienzans_ straight for Goku. "You're going to pay for that!"

Shaking his head, Goku turned to face the small Icejin and extended his hand as a gold glow formed around the palm. With one blast, he destroyed the two red disks. His gemstone eyes narrowed, "Frieza, you are a hopeless fool. I'm going to leave now, so live with the shock of knowing that yes, there is someone out there that is stronger then you." After he spoke, Goku slowly turned and began to fly away.

"I am the most powerful being in the universe!" Frieza shouted back, clenching his fists and digging his toes into the ground. Tingling sensations went through his pale body for a few moments while his ki built up, and then he took off towards the Super Saiyajin. "This ends NOW!!!!!"

Goku heard Frieza's anguished cry and sensed his power as he approached. It made him angry, because he had hoped that letting the arrogant little alien live would change the way he thought of himself. _Apparently I was wrong…_

"Mwa ha ha ha! HERE I COME MONKEY!!!!" Frieza was laughing his head off as he flew like an arrow towards Goku with his hands extended to grab him. His red eyes shone with malicious intent as thoughts of how to rip the Saiyajin limb from limb in the most painful ways possible crossed his mind. "Now, it ends…"

"You FOOL!!!!" Goku screamed at the last second. He turned suddenly, his foot rose and came down with the force of a pile-driver. Frieza had no hope of stopping, and his entire world spun wildly as the heel of Goku's boot crashed into the back of his neck. He never did feel the impact when he hit the ground, but he didn't know why until he tried to move to get up.

Goku watched Frieza fall, shook his head and flew down after him. "I pity you, Frieza." He said simply before bending down to pick the pale white figure up.

Frieza glared up at the golden-haired, turquoise-eyed man and bore his teeth. When he tried to speak, he realized that he could barely draw in enough breath to get his feminine voice out, "Your…filthy presence is…making me sick! If you are…going to kill me…then get it…over with!"

"No." Goku said dryly as he slowly rose again, carrying Frieza with him as he looked for the ship he had arrived with. "I'm not a monster like you." Frieza growled, but Goku ignored him and continued to fly. The planet was going to blow any second, and the Saiyajin had yet to find his ship.

__

This isn't fair! Frieza kept thinking over and over again. _I can't feel anything below my face…I can't move…I'm losing the ability to breathe. Is he enjoying this!? Is this how he plans to kill me!?_ He closed his red eyes, slowly, not wanting to look at Goku anymore. The last thing he saw was the brightening of the sky as the planet started to explode, and a smirk managed to form on his black lips, _So it ends…_

"Sire, planet Namek is no more. I am not sure if Frieza survived the blast, however." A green-scaled man spoke as he worked at a console.

Green wine swirled in a crystalline wineglass, which was being held by a large lavender hand with black nails. The voice that spoke had a somewhat British sounding accent, very haughty and snobbish, "For your sake, keep looking. If you do not find my son in the next ten minutes, then I will make sure you die slowly."

"Yes, King Kold." The green figure turned back to the screen and gasped, "I've found him!"

"Superb. Have him brought in immediately." King Kold slowly stood, crushing the wine glass in his hand. The green wine rolled over his smooth skin and dripped to the floor. Pieces of glass crackled under his massive feet as he walked up to the window and gazed out at the pale figure floating not so far away. "He had better be alive!"

"Lord Frieza is alive, Sire." Said the green figure again, and moments later, men in space suits left the ship and retrieved Frieza's motionless form.

Darkness faded away into light. Frieza had thought that he would find himself looking up if and when he had come to, but that wasn't the case. Instead, he found himself looking down at a room. There was a metal table situated in the middle of the room. A small white form with shiny areas of purple carapace was lying motionless on that table with his eyes closed and a relatively serene expression on his face, like he was asleep. A few wires were attached to his chest, leading to a beeping monitor, and tubing entered his throat just below his Adam's apple. The room was filled with soft beeps, clicks and hisses.

Looking to the side, Frieza could see his father standing with his arms crossed and an angry expression on his face. Next to the large Icejin, a smaller, pink shape with white hair was speaking, saying something about a broken neck and total paralysis.

"You WHAT!?" Kold roared in the doctor's face.

The doctor whimpered, "The isolation chamber isn't advanced enough to heal a spinal cord injury."

Frieza watched his father lift the doctor off the ground and shout obscene things in his face, then toss him aside. The tall Icejin walked to the table and laid both hands flat on the side, glaring down at the white shape laying there. Frieza finally realized that the form lying there was him.

"You were meant to rule the universe. How could this happen?" Kold asked, half-expecting an answer that would never come. "This isn't how it was meant to end…"

__

Papa…why are you talking to that? I'm right here! Frieza cried silently, reaching out to grab his father's cape. He watched in shock as his hands passed right through the dark blue material. While he was looking down, he also noticed something tied to his right ankle, a wire that seemed strung right into the heart of the motionless form on the table. _This can't be real!_

King Kold turned his head and looked at the monitor, then the machine that provided the breathing that Frieza could no longer do on his own. His red eyes followed the aqua colored tube to the pale throat where it was attached, then moved to look at the pale face, black lips and closed eyes. "No son of mine is going to spend the rest of his life like this."

The doctor was slowly coming around, and stood up. "Sire?"

Slowly, Kold reached for the plastic joint where the tubing was attached into Frieza's throat and carefully removed it with a soft click. There was a soft hiss as the air in Frieza's lungs rushed out, then nothing. The only sound was the beeping of the monitor.

"What are you doing!?" The doctor rushed to re-attach the tube, but Kold kicked him in the side, sending him back to the ground without a word. Then he turned and stared down at Frieza.

Frieza watched what his father did, and watched as the wire attaching him to the form on the table suddenly broke, sending him drifting off like a balloon that had escaped the grasp of its owner. A single tear escaped down his face as he floated away and faded into the darkness of eternity.

Kold's eyes stayed fixed on Frieza's face, unmoving, but not without emotion. _I swear, the one who did this will pay, my son,_ he thought as he listened to the monitor. The beeps were slowing down, the pauses between growing longer. He watched a glittering tear form in the corner of Frieza's eye and drip down his face, just like dew rolls down the edge of a flower.

The moment the teardrop landed on the metal table, Kold heard the monitor beep two more times and then change to a steady tone. He looked up, saw the flat green line draw itself repeatedly across the screen and closed his eyes. Heaving a sigh, he reached down and clutched Frieza to his chest as a tingle tear escaped his eye as well. 

"I will have my revenge…" He whispered, closing his eyes for a moment before he laid Frieza's body back down on the table and covered it with a white sheet. In silence, he left the room.

Days later, King Kold arrived on Earth. He had intended to blow it up, but encountered a mysterious youth with purple hair and a sword. The fight wasn't a long one; the youth was simply too strong, but Kold refused to admit it and continued to fight. Eventually, he lost, and the price for that loss was death.

Just like Frieza, King Kold wound up paying the price of arrogance.

And for a while, the universe was safe. 


End file.
